Los Angeles
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = L.A.; City of Angels | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = United States | state = California | city = N/A | locale = N/A | residents = | poi = Encino; Hollywood | 1st = }} Los Angeles is a metropolitan city located in the U.S. State of California. It is the largest city in California and the second largest in the U.S after New York. Points of Interest ; 172 Broadway: 172 Broadway was a street address featured in the 1972 film Conquest of the Planet of the Apes. The exact location of the address is unconfirmed, but is believed to have existed in either Los Angeles or San Francisco. It was the location of a book store/library that was part of a strip mall shopping center in the then near-future reality of 1991. The manager of the store had a female orangutan work for her as an assistant. A chipmanzee courier named Lisa often delivered books and returned borrowed books to the store on behalf of her her owner. Films that take place in * Battle: Los Angeles * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Core, The (partially) * One, The * Scanner Cop 2 TV shows that take place in * ALF * Dollhouse Books that take place in * Dark Angel: Before the Dawn Characters from People who were born in * Annette Cardona * Brad Garrett * C. Thomas Howell * Cameron Litvack * Chris Pine * Christopher Judge * David Newman * Fred Toye * Gary Kasper * Gary Kurtz * Galyn Görg * George Takei * Hunter Carson * Jack Gleason * James Horner * Jerry London * Johnny Lewis * Mark Christopher Lawrence * Michael Bay * Michael Murphy * Nimród Antal * Norman Rockett * Pat Michenaud * Peter Duryea * Robert Butler * Rockne S. O'Bannon * Roxann Dawson * Ted Butcher * Tracy Tormé * Victor Fresco * Vivian Kubrick People who died in * Albert Glasser * Andreas Katsulas * Art Cruickshank * Bea Arthur * Ben Brady * Bernard L. Kowalski * Bruce Cabot * Cecil Redick * Clegg Hoyt * Dan O'Bannon * Don Taylor * Don Watters * Elizabeth Mitchell * Gary Brockette * Gerd Oswald * Gordon Carroll * Harry Essex * Irvin Kershner * Jack Gleason * Jack Gwillim * Jeffrey Hunter * Joe L. Cramer * John Newland * Julie Parrish * Kim Manners * L.B. Abbott * Lata Ryan * Lionel Newman * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry * Mel Tormé * Michael Piller * Mischa Bakaleinikoff * Nelson Olmsted * Nick Cravat * Norman Rockett * Phil Brown * Ricardo Montalban * Richard Compton * Richard Fleischer * Richard P. McDonagh * Robert C. Dennis * Robert H. Justman * Robert Wise * Ron Randell * Saul Bass * Steven Geray * Susan Oliver * Terry Nation * Vic Perrin * Walter M. Scott * William Hudson External Links * at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at Memory Alpha * Los Angeles at Headhunter's Horror House References Category:California